


Morning Sunshine

by sunny_snake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But read it and feed me affirmation, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, No Angst, No Smut, Not really an au just takes place a few years in the future, Not related to my uh, Oh college au i suppose, Okay there's not that much kissing I need to chill on the tags, Oof this is pretty short too, Sleepy Kisses, Soft happy boys, just fluff for once, other morningtime fic, richjake, that's about it, uh what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_snake/pseuds/sunny_snake
Summary: Just some soft sleepy boys uh I'm too lazy to come up with a proper summary they love each other yeah





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame and cheesy and short but??? Here you go

Rich could sense the morning light seeping into the room even as he lay with his eyes closed. He could feel the sun bathing the exposed skin of his right arm that was tucked above the blanket, see it tinting his eyelids a soft red.

_Warm. So warm._

Jake's strong arms were wrapped loosely around Rich, having lost their grip over the night. His soft breaths tickled Rich's neck, the short hair fluttering with every exhale.

It wasn't often that Rich woke up before Jake. Surprisingly to some, Jake was a morning person. His body clock had a tendency to wake him up early and not let him get back to sleep. So Rich was pretty used to waking up to an empty bed. Not that he minded, of course. It usually meant Jake was up making them breakfast or tidying the small apartment they shared. Both of which were appreciated gestures.

Rich opened his eyes slowly to stare at the dingy yellow wall in front of him. Though they agreed it was an awful color and the paint could definitely stand to be redone, both boys were too focused on getting through college and making enough money to support themselves to worry about such things. But as his eyes wandered across the chipped paint, Rich let his mind wander to the possibility of one day having a real house with Jake, one they could paint and decorate however they wanted.

Maybe even one they could start a family in someday. He smiled to himself, his thoughts branching to further possibilities and shamefully domestic desires.

"You awake?"

Rich jolted slightly, the quiet, hoarse voice from behind him catching him by surprise and snapping him back into the present.

Jake chuckled, planting a soft kiss on the back of the boy's neck. "Sorry I startled you. You're always so jumpy."

Rich ignored his comment, rolling over in the bed to face his boyfriend. "Morning, sunshine. It's about time you wake up."

Jake shoved him playfully. "You're one to talk, sleepyhead. You'd miss half your classes if I weren't here to drag your ass out of bed."

Rich rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the wide grin spreading across his face. An almost childlike pride welled up in him as he gazed at Jake in his sleepy state. His tousled hair and husky morning voice, that was something only Rich got to see. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Jake since high school, it was his self driven obligation to keep his outward appearance perfect, to seem flawless and untouchable to the outside world.

Rich was one of the few people who got to see past those walls, and knowing that made his heart swell.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked after a few minutes of laying together in comfortable silence.

"Youre so cute," Rich simply replied, his hazel eyes gleaming.

"You're cuter," Jake grinned widely, his blue eyes picking up a somewhat mischievous gleam of their own.

"Yeah wel-" Rich was cut off by Jake pulling him in and kissing him quick on the mouth.

"I love you, Rich."

"I love you too," Rich laid his head back down, nuzzling into Jake's chest. "But next time brush your teeth before you do that. Your breath is fucking disgusting."

Jake scoffed. "It's not like yours is any better."

Rich leaned back again to look at Jake, flicking his forehead for good measure. "You're the one that kissed me, so still your fault."

"Whatever," Jake pulled Rich closer and closed his eyes again. "I'm going back to bed."

Rich closed his own eyes, letting Jake's steady breathing and heartbeat lull him back to sleep. "Hey babe?" He mumbled before completely drifting off.

"Yeah?" Jake replied sleepily.

"You should stay in bed more often. I like mornings like this."

Jake smiled and kissed the top of Rich's head. "I'll think about it."


End file.
